


Традиция

by mila007



Series: Christmas Challenge 2017 [3]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Traditions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Тема дня: Олени





	Традиция

Прозвище Оленёнок прицепились к Арно после того, как на последнем курсе бакалавриата он проиграл спор и в наказание неделю ходил в университет в шапке с оленьими рогами. Собственно, после этой истории они с Валентином и начали встречаться. Произошло это за две недели до Рождества, и на волне продолжения шутки Валентин подарил ему тогда свитер с мультяшным оленем – ярко-красный нос, глаза-пуговки и колокольчик на одном из рогов, что забавно позвякивал при движении. Арно радостно рассмеялся, обозвал Валентина злопамятным, но тут же напялил свитер прямо поверх футболки и отказывался переодеваться до конца дня. Снимать его вечером было удовольствием для обоих.

Так у них и родилась их собственная маленькая традиция – каждый год Валентин дарил Арно что-нибудь с оленями, Арно радостно надувался и таскал эту вещь, практически не снимая, чуть ли не до первой оттепели.

Это было их пятое Рождество вместе. Арно в предвкушении открыл коробочку, скромно перевитую красной лентой, и в восторге посмотрел на лежащий там галстук с золотой булавкой – простые, но очень элегантные. В отличие от него, Валентин хорошо разбирался в одежде.

– Как, никаких оленей? – поддразнил он.

– Я решил, что нам пора повзрослеть, господин начальник.

– Да какой я начальник!.. Двое подчинённых…

– Но зато отчетность перед Самим! Теперь хоть будет не стыдно показаться на совещании с большими боссами, – улыбнулся Валентин.

– И на приеме у твоей матушки, – передёрнул плечами Арно. – Глядишь, я начну ей нравиться.

Валентин лишь вздохнул. Его родители приняли их отношения без восторга. С другой стороны, хорошо, что не отказались совсем.

– С Рождеством, Оленёнок! – Валентин потянулся за поцелуем, но Арно его остановил:

– Погоди-погоди! Ты ещё не видел моего подарка! Вот!

Валентин взял в руки объемный свёрток и принялся аккуратно его разворачивать. В процессе он пару раз поднимал взгляд на Арно, видел его сияющие глаза и думал, что принял правильное решение.

 

Утром их разбудил пёс. Радостным пушистым шариком он прыгал по кровати и норовил лизнуть все недальновидно высунутые из-под одеяла части тела.

– Зар-р-раза, – пробормотал Арно, зарываясь головой в подушку и натягивая одеяло на пятки. – Напомни мне, почему я решил, что уговорить тебя взять щенка у Марселя – хорошая идея?

– Спи, – Валентин поцеловал его в макушку и встал с постели. – Я сам его выгуляю.

– Я тебя люблю, – пробормотал в подушку Арно.

– Спрутик, гулять!

Когда Валентин, умывшись и частично проснувшись, вышел из ванной, Арно сидел на кровати.

– Я решил составить тебе компанию, – сонно улыбнулся он.

– Давай, собирайся тогда!

Через пять минут Арно уже зашнуровывал ботинки. Валентин придержал его куртку, помогая надеть. Поводок Спрутика был зацеплен за ручку, и щенок нетерпеливо молотил хвостом по полу.

Когда они вышли на улицу, Арно сунул руки в карманы – по старой привычке, перчатки он забыл – и нахмурился. Он вынул руку из кармана – там была связка ключей с большим вязаным брелком в виде оленя. Арно недоуменно посмотрел на Валентина.

– Я решил, что некоторые традиции слишком хороши, чтобы о них забывать. Ты... переедешь ко мне?

Арно схватил Валентина за шарф и притянул к себе.

– Я этого пять лет ждал! – пробормотал он, прежде чем поцеловать.


End file.
